O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Era uma vez um garoto que teve sua casa demolida para se construir um desvio. Era uma vez um alienígena que ficou preso na terra. Era uma vez um garota que namora o presidente da galáxia. E era uma vez um robô maníacodepressivo. A resposta para isso? 42.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, se fosse meu, com certeza não seria a mesma coisa.  
**Disclaimer 2:** O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias também não me pertence, pertence aos herdeiros de Douglas Adams. Se fosse meu, o Arthur tinha morrido junto com a Terra ò.ó

_O espaço é grande. Grande mesmo. Não dá pra acreditar o quanto ele é desmesuradamente inconcebivelmente estonteantemente grande. Você pode achar que da sua casa até a farmácia é longe, mas isso não é nada comparado às distâncias do espaço.  
_

_Até a luz, que se desloca tão depressa que a maioria das espécies de seres vivos demora milênios para descobrir que ela se move, demora para se deslocar de uma estrela a outra. Ela leva oito minutos para ir do sol até o planeta Terra; quatro anos para chegar À estrela mais próxima do sol, a Alfa de Centauro; e para chegar ao outro lado da galáxia, Damogran, por exemplo; Demora muito, mas muito mais: 500 mil anos._

_Essa história se passa em vários lugares do enorme espaço. Essa narrativa trata de uma Catástrofe terrível e idiota, e de um livro, _O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias. _Mais popular que _A Enciclopédia Celestial do Lar_, mais vendido que _Mais 53 coisas para se fazer em gravidade Zero_, e mais polêmico que a colossal trilogia filosófica de Oolon Colluphid, _Onde Deus ErrouMais Alguns Grandes Erros de Deus_ e _Quem é Esse tal de Deus, Afinal?

_Deixando a questão do marketing de Lado, essa história é estrelada por:_

_**Nara Shikamaru, Como Arthur Dent.**_

- Shikamaru, Se liga! Esquece a tua casa! A Terra foi virou partículas!  
- A Terra já era formada por partículas, Naruto.

- E era?

-... Preciso de um pouco de chá.

_**Uzumaki Naruto, Como Ford Prefect.  
**_- Eu já estive aqui?  
- KYUUBI!!!  
- É, eu já estive aqui.

_**Sabaku no Temari, como Tricia (Trillian) McMillan.**_

- Ah mais a culpa foi sua...  
- não, foi sua!  
- Nada disso, foi sua!  
- CALEM A BOCA SEUS DESCENDENTES DE MACACOS HIPER-CRESCIDOS!!!  
- Problemática .

_**Uchiha Itachi como Zaphod Beeblebrox.**_

- Estamos em Magrathea!  
- Não, em Vogsfera...  
- Finalmente, Magrathea!  
- Eu já disse, Vogsfera...

- Onde está o pensador profundo?

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTAMOS EM MAGRATHEA!

_**Haku como a Nave Coração de Ouro.**_

- Oi gente! Bom dia n.n Queria avisar que temos dois mísseis armados com Ogivas atômicas vindo em nossa direção, e que a previsão para o impacto é de 40 segundos n.n Faltam exatos 35 segundos para sermos vaporizados, então foi muito bom conhecer vocês! Tenham um bom dia n.n

_**Akasuna no Sasori como Humma Kavula.  
**_- Por um acaso, eu tenho as coordenadas certas. Mas quero que me traga algo em troca.  
- O que? Trago o que você quiser, é só me dar as coordenadas...  
- Quero que me traga uma arma, desenhada pelo Pensador Profundo.  
- Tudo Bem!  
- Mas, para garantir que você vai voltar... Qual é a coisa que Uchiha Itachi mais preza no mundo?

_**Hyuuga Neji, como Marvin:  
**_- Não que alguém vá me escutar, mas é no OUTRO fim do universo.

_**E muitos outros...**_

- Estou meio chateado com essa notícia.  
- É, eu entendo.  
- É eu entendo? É EU ENTENDO?  
- Sim.  
- ORA SEU...  
- Olhe para o livro.  
- O livro?

_**NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO!**_

* * *

_Olá pessoas!  
Cá eu estou com mais uma fic.  
Esta fic precisa de Casais.  
Os únicos confirmados são ShikaTema e SasoDei  
Gostou do prólogo? Mande Review.  
Odiou o prólogo? Mande Review.  
Acha que eu devo parar de escrever Fanfics? Mande Review.  
Acha que o Itachi tem que ficar com o Haku (WTF? O.o)? Mande Review.  
Tem alguma sugestão pras tranformações do botão de Improbabilidade Infinita? Mande Review.  
Quer Mandar um Alô pra Tia Eda? Mande Review. _

_Esse prólogo foi terminado às 12 horas e 42 minutos. A resposta para a Vida, o Universo e tudo mais. _

Lembre-se sempre...**_ Don't Panic!_**

BYE BYE!


	2. Demolição

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto. Mas a Akatsuki é minha, MUAHAHAHA!  
**Disclaimer 2:** O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias não me pertence, e sim aos Herdeiros do Douglas Adams. Eu nunca teria a capacidade de criar algo tão bom assim XD

_Muito além, nos confins inexplorados da região mais brega da Borda Ocidental desta Galáxia, há um pequeno sol amarelo e esquecido.  
_

_Girando em torno deste sol, a uma distância de cerca de 148 milhões de quilômetros, há um planetinha verde-azulado absolutamente insignificante, cujas formas de vida, descendentes de primatas, são tão extraordinariamente primitivas que ainda acham que relógios digitais são uma grande idéia. _

_Numa quinta-feira, quase dois mil anos depois que um homem foi pregado num pedaço de madeira por ter dito que seria ótimo as pessoas serem legais umas com as outras só pra variar, uma garota, sozinha numa pequena lanchonete em Amegakure, de repente compreendeu o que tinha dado errado todo esse tempo e finalmente descobriu como o mundo poderia se tornar um lugar bom e feliz. Desta vez estava tudo certo, ia funcionar, e ninguém teria que ser pregado por coisa nenhuma._

_Infelizmente, porém, antes que ela pudesse telefonar para alguém e contar sua descoberta, aconteceu uma catástrofe terrível e idiota, e a idéia perdeu-se para todo o sempre._

_Esta não é a história dessa garota._

_É a história daquela catástrofe terrível e idiota, e de algumas de suas conseqüências. _

_É também a história de um livro, chamado_ O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias, _um livro que não é da terra, jamais foi publicado na terra e, até o dia em que ocorreu a terrível catástrofe, nenhum terráqueo jamais tinha o visto ou sequer ouvido falar dele. _

_Apesar disso, é um livro realmente extraordinário._

_Mas a história daquela quinta-feira terrível e idiota, a história de suas extraordinárias conseqüências, a história das interligações inextricáveis entre essas conseqüências e este livro extraordinário, tudo isso teve um começo muito simples._

_Começou com uma casa. _

Capitulo Um: Demolição

A casa em questão ficava numa pequena colina nos limites de uma vila, isolada. Tinha cerca de trinta anos, e afora isso era uma casa relativamente normal, nem muito bonita nem muito feia, uma casa que não tinha realmente importância pra ninguém. Aliás, tinha, para certo jovem chamado Nara Shikamaru, mas era só por que ele morava nela, já que morar numa cidade estressante era muito problemático.

Shikamaru era um ser vivo à base de carbono, descendente de primatas e jovem para os padrões dos mesmos. Tinha uma personalidade, digamos, preguiçosa, e muito displicente. No momento em questão, Shikamaru acaba de levantar-se antes das dez da manhã, o que logo indica que hoje não será um dia comum.

Após levantar-se, o jovem Nara se dirige ao banheiro. Lá, refletido no espelho estava um trator amarelo.

Mas ele não ligou.

Depois de assear-se e arrumar-se, Shikamaru vai tomar seu café para enfim ir para o trabalho. Após um pequeno gole de sua xícara de chá, o cérebro constituído de 70 de água dele começa a funcionar.

Tratores. Isso lembrava alguma coisa muito problemática.

Tratores, Coisa problemática... Hum, Tinha algo haver com a casa.

Tratores, Coisa problemática, Algo haver com a Casa... Ah Meu Deus. A Construção do Desvio.

Exatos cinco minutos depois, Shikamaru estava deitado na lama em frente a um dos tratores.

O responsável pela demolição da casa do Nara era outro ser vivo descendente de primatas, certo Akimichi Chouji. Era naturalmente nervoso e estressado, e nessa manhã essas características estavam ainda mais acentuadas, principalmente por ser sua obrigação demolir a casa de Nara Shikamaru até o fim do dia e ele não estar cooperando. Ele também era, apesar de não fazer idéia, descendente direto pela linhagem masculina de Genghis Khan, mas séculos de mestiçagem tinham-no livrado de qualquer traço mongol, exceto uma barriga pronunciada e uma predileção por chapeuzinhos de pele.

- Seja razoável senhor Nara, o projeto estava em exposição a nove meses... Fala o Senhor Akimichi tentando convencer Shikamaru. - Em exposição no porão é? Responde ele depois de um bocejo.  
- Os projetoss ficam em exposição no porão.  
- Tive de arranjar uma lanterna.  
- Devia estar faltando luz.  
- Faltavam as escadas também.  
- Por Favor, senhor Nara, eu preciso que o senhor coopere...  
- Como eu posso cooperar com um processo do qual eu só fui saber a existência ontem, e estava engavetado dentro de um banheiro sujo, fedido e interditado cuja placa dizia: "Cuidado com o Leopardo?" pergunta Shikamaru levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Escute senhor Nara, eu não sou o responsável pela arquivação dos projetos, estou apenas cumprindo ordens... Diz o senhor Akimichi tentando conter as atraentes visões da casa de Shikamaru pegando fogo e o mesmo correndo entre as ruínas com pelo menos três lanças fincadas nas costas, que pipocaram repentinamente em sua mente.

Quando o Senhor Akimichi finalmente tirou as estranhas imagens de sua mente, percebeu que Shikamaru dormia a sono solto. Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, mas antes que gritasse alguém fez isso por ele.

- SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! Berrava um jovem loiro empurrando um carrinho de compras cheio de cerveja e amendoins. Uzumaki Naruto, amigo de Shikamaru. Aparentemente, um ator desempregado, mas alguma coisa nele era estranha. Fossem os três riscos em suas bochechas, fosse sua extrema leseira, Naruto não aparentava ser deste mundo. E ele não era. Apesar de ter contado a Shikamaru que vinha das proximidades de Sunagakure (e este achar problemático demais duvidar), Naruto na verdade vinha de um pequeno planeta próximo de Betelgeuse II, era um dos escritores do Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias, e estava preso na terra durante quinze anos.

- Huh? Que diabos você quer Naruto? Falou Shikamaru ainda extremamente sonolento.  
- Shikamaru, você TEM que vir comigo. É algo super-importante, Dattebayo! Fala Naruto rapidamente agarrou a gola de Shikamaru e o olhou com seus dois imensos olhos azuis arregalados.  
- Se você não percebeu Naruto, minha casa vai ser demolida, que saco. Fala Shikamaru coçando os olhos para se impedir de voltar a dormir. Naruto faz uma cara de pensativo durante uns bons cinco minutos e então teve uma idéia.  
- AÊ CAMBADA! É FESTA! Disse ele distribuindo o que tinha dentro do carrinho, e enquanto todos atacavam o carrinho começou a puxar o Nara para longe.  
- Pra onde estamos indo Naruto? Pergunta ele com voz sonolenta.  
- Pro Bar. Responde o loiro.  
- Mas é hora do almoço! Resmunga o moreno em resposta.  
- Shikamaru, o Tempo é uma ilusão. Logo, a hora do almoço é duplamente ilusão. Responde Naruto bem sério.  
- Eu nunca pensei em te ver falando algo inteligente assim. Diz Shikamaru impressionado. De qualquer jeito, eles vão demolir a minha casa!  
- Não, não vão.  
- Você confia neles?  
- Até o fim do mundo.  
- Que seria...?  
- Daqui a uns doze minutos. Siga-me.

* * *

_Oi Gente!  
Nossa, quantas reviews em tão pouco tempo XD  
O povo daqui ama O Guia tanto quanto eu XD_

_Artigo: Reviews_

**Gu3Mii  
**Tenho que concordar XD. Naruto + O Guia Nonsense TOTAL!  
Sim, a resposta é 42.  
53? Desculpe, mas nem o meu beta conseguiu isso. Ele achava que era dezessete XD  
Ah! Arigato n.n

**Srta Abracadabra  
**Eu li, e vi o filme.  
Faz muito tempo que eu não ria desse jeito XD  
Se eu conseguir achar e ler O Restaurante até lá é bem provável. Mas ele ainda foge de mim. Eu caço esse bendito faz bem uns cinco meses!  
Itachi com Haku? NEVER XD. Foi só pra exemplificar que vocês podem mandar sugestões de qualquer casal.

**aninhaXDD  
**Eis o primeiro cap! Espero que você goste n.n

**Namikaze Otsuga  
**Calm Down Cowboy n.n Não vá adiantando as coisas. Você já está lá em Magrathea enquanto a Terra nem foi destruída?  
Ah, o Deidara tem uma participação importante. Você vai ver mais pra frente n.n  
Hum... Ah é, a Coração de Ouro tem duas personalidades. Vai ser legal XD  
Espere até o próximo cap, e vc vai conhecê-lo... MUAHAHA  
Se eu achá-los até lá...  
Eu sei que o Sasuke seria mais emo, só que eu tive um surto mental do Neji dando uma de emo, e já que o Marvin tem um ego proporcional ao seu cérebro...  
Como eu já disse, Calm Down XD

**nandinhabaka-chan  
**Eu vi o filme e li o livro. Por isso eu resolvi fazer a fic.  
Não. É o Neji-biba.  
Você já é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso. Leia a review acima e você vai saber por que o Sasuke não é o Marvin.  
Infelizmente eu tenho uma resistência Natural e Bizonha a escrever SasuNaru ou ItaNaru. Simplesmente não consigo botar minhas idéias desses casais num papel (ou Word)!  
Putz eu odeio o Arthur. Pra mim ele devia ter sido vaporizado Ò.Ó

**Page Caroll  
**Putz, Você não gosta de ShikaTema e vai ler? O.O Isso é um mega elogio n.n!  
Eu vou tentar ao máximo honrar a Ordem dos Seguidores de Douglas Adams, da qual humildemente eu faço parte...  
Haku como coração de ouro foi um surto hilário.

**xxXMari-chanXxx  
**O (in)util e o adorável foi hilário, sinceramente.  
Sim, só no livro 1 e um pouco no filme.  
Sim, o Neji como Marvin é algo... Surreal...  
A Sakura como um Vogon? Interessante... A SAKURA COMO A BESTA FEROZ DE TRAAL? Por Favor, espere.  
2 horas depois.  
Pronto, parei de rir.  
Lógico que é nescessário alguém nos louvar com a poesia Vogon XD  
Não, tudo bem. Eu também sou assim quando quero muito ler uma fic XD

GOOD BYE... AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH XD


End file.
